With the development of mobile communication, the First Generation (1G) mobile communication terminal, which can only provide a voice communication function, is being phased out. In addition to the voice communication function, the high-security Second Generation (2G) mobile communication terminal also provides other additional functions and basic data communication functions. Technical standards for 2G mainly comprise European Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and American Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). Apart from providing the voice communication function, the Third Generation (3G) mobile communication terminal is outstanding for its broadband wireless data communication function. The following three technical standards for 3G are currently acknowledged by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and the 3GPP2L: European Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), American Code Division Multiple Access 2000 1× Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO) and Chinese Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA).
With the popularization of 3G network, corresponding dual-mode intelligent mobile phones are gradually developed by manufacturers for 3G networks. As the application of 3G focuses mainly on broadband wireless data communication, the developed dual-mode intelligent mobile phones are required to have a capability of accessing the Internet wirelessly, wherein one of the important access modes is Wireless Fidelity (WIFI). In addition, an intelligent mobile phone is typically provided with a Global Position System (GPS) and a Bluetooth (BT) interface to guarantee the convenience of wireless communication.
It can be seen that multiple wireless communication units should be integrated in a dual-mode intelligent mobile phone, and each communication unit needs an antenna for a corresponding frequency band. Therefore, it becomes an urgent problem to be solved how to dispose multiple antennas in the narrow space of a mobile phone and reduce the interference among the antennas of the communication units.